Attila's Fight
by A True Wolf
Summary: Sequel to Pride's Dance. Renesmee Cullen is Princess of the Tribe of Moon, the army that fought by the side of the Alloris. Now she has suitors everywhere, she has an annoying brother, countless guards all around her, and no peace. That is, until a handsome loner wolf finds her. AU OOC
1. Chapter 1

Seventy years have passed since the fateful battle that took place. Thanks to the Alloris, nothing but peace followed that war. And society had grown in the time since. Natural and supernatural beings now lived in harmony. Shifters, demons, witches, vampires, werewolves, and all other manner of being no longer had to hide in fear of how the humans would react.

And all of this is thanks to the powerful being that was the Alloris. After the great struggle, the Alloris lost her power. No one could help her regain the power she lost. That being is my mother, Isabella Cullen. My dad is Edward Cullen. The two that changed history.

Mother told me stories of how she found a small little hideaway with only a few cabins. She told me how her and the army of wolf shifters hid there. Now that little hideaway is a booming village for all wolf shifters. The entire army that fought by my mother's side still follow her. All the wolves decided that a tribe be formed. So we became know as Tribe of the Moon. They live in the compound, which is what we call our village. It was like a small city. Or a large town. Only wolf shifters lived here, though any and all can come into the compound as they wish to buy goods and food from my people.

My name is Renesmee Cullen, and I am the Princess of the Tribe of the Moon.

* * *

**Okay so i know that this is very short but it is only an overview of what has happened in the time that has past. Also, because my friends that proof read my chapters for me won't shut up about it, I am going to be honest. I know i rate these stories M, but that is because of the drinking that will be in this story. I do not cuss, hince the lack of cuss words. Though sometimes i imagine that i did cuss. Oh the things i would say to people. Also, i have zero experience in writing about... sexual relations..._ Cough_... Just so you know. So Shawn! Stop Asking Me About It! Love you guys.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own twilight! Wish I did though.**

"Come on brother, let's see what that old horse of yours can do." Nessie Cullen laughed at her older brother. Masen Anthony Cullen was astride his gray roan stallion Gun Smoke. "Isn't it about time you retired that old horse."

Masen grumbled. "Just because you have a Shadow Steed doesn't mean you have to rub it in."

Nessie looked down at her black horse with his white man and tail. Attila was her stallion. He had bound himself to her. Her mother Bella had tried over and over to get Attila to bond with her, but when Nessie was born, Attila instantly bonded with her instead. Nessie was glad. She loved how his main bursted into green flames when he became angry or protective.

"Come on Masen, don't be a hater. Just because you are going to lose doesn't mean you have to quit." Nessie moved Attila into place next to Gun Smoke.

"There is no guarantee that you will win sister."

Nessie smiled at her brother. "Alright then. We will race through the compound, into town, and to the statue of mom."

Masen forehead scrunched up. "Ness, you know you aren't supposed to go into town."

Nessie ignored him. "Ready? Set? GO!" She nudged Attila into motion.

Attila sped toward the compound. Nessie looked back to see if Masen was keeping up. He wasn't doing well on his ancient steed. Nessie turned around only to see Jasper, one of her Dad's brothers. He jumped out of the way just before Attila plowed over him.

"Sorry Jazz." Nessie called after him. Jasper just grumbled something that she couldn't hear.

Nessie sent instruction to Attila. Attila sensed what she wanted and began weaving through by standing wolves. The compound housed most of the worlds wolf shifter population. As they entered back into the forest, Nessie looked back again. Masen was nowhere to be found. She chuckled. Naturally that rusty old horse couldn't keep up with her might Attila. He was a beast. Unfortunately, unlike all other Shadow Steed's before him, Attila couldn't communicate with Nessie. When she was young he could.

Around the age of seven, Nessie and Attila were out in the woods and a tiger shifter found them. The tiger went to attack Nessie and Attila jumped in. The tiger fought Attila till Dad and Masen along with her six elite guards could arrive to deal with the tiger. Attila was badly injured on his neck and that messed with his ability to link with her mind. But he can still sense what she wants him to do. He is good like that.

They hit pavement and went rushing through the town. As Nessie rounded a corner, she spotted a "No Shifter" sign in the window of a local bar. Even though most humans accepted shifters, there are still some that believe that shifters are below the human race. Demons, witches, all other species were fine. But no shifters. It was terrible.

Attila began to slow as the statue of Nessie's mother came into view. But Nessie mumbled "Crap" under her breath as a massive Emmett came into view. Attila came to a stop.

He tsked under at her when she pulled Attila to a stop. "Princess, you are in so much trouble."

Nessie rolled her eyes. "What do you mean? I am just racing with Masen."

Emmett shifted to the side to look behind her. When he straightened to look at her, he had a smug smile on his face. "I don't see Masen."

_That little snitch! _Nessie thought. _That is why he isn't behind me._

"Now, now Princess. Edward stopped him when he came through on Gun Smoke." Emmett moved to Attila's side. "You brought it on your self. Edward sent me here to get you and bring you home. The sun is going down."

Attila turned around. Now that vampires were not hidden, they could walk out in the sun any time. Emmett loved it. He also like scaring kids. But Aunt Rose wouldn't let him get away with it for long. Emmett began to run. Attila matched his speed no problem. They passed by the bar with the no shifter sign again. Unfortunately, it was close to impossible to sneak into one of those places. The bouncers were taught how to tell shifters apart. How? Because of a group called Exile.

Exile was and organization of humans who capture and shifters and other sorts. They then take the them and cut them open to see how they work. They discovered the different ways to tell shifters apart.

Tiger shifters had stripped hair. Though most dye their hair to hide it, the roots are a dead give away. They can never dye their roots. Bear shifters have massive bodies. Much like Emmett's, only bigger. Alligator shifters have curved teeth. They tried to have them surgically straightened, but the always curve up again within an hour later. Panther shifters had eyes that glowed. They tried to use sunglasses but that doesn't do much. We wolves? We have a pair of large canine fangs on the top and the bottom.

Attila came to a stop next to the stables. Emmett took him after Nessie got off. "Good luck Princess." He called after her.

Nessie passed Masen. Masen came up to her. "Sis, I am so sorry. But Dad stopped me and..."

Nessie cut him off. "I do not want to hear it Masen." She slipped into her parents house.

The sound of the TV going in the living room drew her attention. She made her way in there. Edward was sitting on the couch with Bella draped over his torso. She was fast asleep in his arms.

"Hey Dad." She smiled sweetly.

Edward looked up at his daughter. "Renesmee Cullen, what have you been told about going into town without your guards? Not to mention that you left your brother behind. If you don't have any guards with you, then stay with your brother. But did you?" He said calmly.

"No sir." She replied with a roll of her eyes.

Edward shot up from his spot on the couch. "You do not roll your eyes at me young lady!" He snarled. Bella stirred slightly. Edward began to rock her as he held her waist with her arms slung over his shoulders. "You are in so much trouble." He whispered loudly.

"Dad, its no biggie." She tried to defend.

"You know Exile is still out there. They could get you and really hurt you. You know what you are." He frowned at her.

After the war, Bella lost her powers. Somehow the power of the Alloris was transferred into Nessie when she was born. Now she was the Alloris. But they didn't go spreading that news around for fear of Exile hearing.

"Your mother has been working very hard today and is extremely tired. So I am going to get right down to it." He moved to the stairs that lead up to their bedroom. "You are grounded for two weeks. Now go home. I have already told your guards." He moved up the stairs.

Nessie sighed as she left her parents and walked a short way to her house. Being 24, you would think that she could do whatever she wanted to. But because she is considered the Princess, she is surrounded by guards and others. Opening the door, Nessie moved over to her fridge. She grabbed out her gallon jug of blood. Poor Nessie had a little bit of vampire in her thanks to her Dad. The only thing vampire like that she had to do was drink blood to live. She can eat food and drink water. Everything else was wolf except for that part.

"You look... happy." A voice caught her by surprise.

Nessie turned to see her top guard Harvy standing in the door way. He was one of her many suitors.

"Yeah. I am totally happy." She said sarcastically.

He moved over to her side and kissed her cheek. "I received orders to keep you contained here in the compound for the next two weeks." He produced a box. "For you. To make your life a little sweeter."

Nessie grabbed the box and opened it. It was full of blood chocolates. They were special chocolates made for vampires to enjoy. Of all her suitors, Shawn was the sweetest.

"Thanks." She popped a chocolate in her mouth and hummed at the taste. "Now get out." She smiled at him.

Shawn chuckled. "Of course Princess." He fake bowed and left.

* * *

**Well here it is. Tell me what you think! Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Twilight is NOT mine!**

Nessie lounged in her chair munching on her leftover blood chocolates. She was watching some show about demon parties going bad. _Man am I bored. _She thought. Just then her phone began to ring, singing the song her friend Kayla had programmed into her phone.

_Who's afraid of the big bad wolf. _

_The big bad wolf._

_The big bad wolf._

_Who's afraid of the big bad wolf._

_The big bad wolf._

_The big bad wolf._

She flipped open her phone.

**Night out with some mortals? **Kayla asked.

Nessie replied. **Can't. I am grounded. At age 24. Grrrrrr.**

The phone ringed again. **When has that ever stopped you?**

**Since Dad put guards at my door. **_My dad is so over protective. _She thought.

A few minutes passed then... **See you at nine. Love ya!**

Nessie laughed and moved to her bedroom. She opened the window and looked down to see if any guards were below. All was clear. She lept out of her window and dashed quickly into the woods. She didn't make it far before someone stopped her.

"Going somewhere?" She turned to see her mother smoking against a tree. "You are supposed to be grounded."

Nessie crossed her arms over her chest. "And your not supposed to smoke."

Bella smiled. "True. Tell you what. How about you not mention my smoking to sweet Daddy, and I will not mention your sneaking out to Daddy. Deal?"

Nessie smiled. "Deal."

And off she ran. After getting over the border Nessie phased, walked out of the woods and up to New Moon. But what she saw mad her groan. Along with her friends, one of her wolf suitors was standing with them. Nessie walked up to them.

"Hey Ness, who's the stiff?" Leo asked. Leo was her only male friend that wasn't trying to win her heart or whatever. Being human made no difference to all the males. They jumped at the opportunity to become a wolf shifter.

"Urban." She greeted.

Urban gave a bow. "Hello Princess."

"Urban, what are you doing here?" Nessie asked her suitor.

"Milady, I was coming down here to buy some super. But when I saw your friends, I came over to talk to them. They said you would be here. So I stayed until you could come."

"But why stay?" She asked a little annoyed.

"To see if you would like to join me for dinner." He really wanted her to like him. The problem was that he was too much of a gentleman.

"No thanks Urban." Nessie led her friends into the bar.

Knowing exactly what she wanted, Nessie with up to the bartender.

"Beer please." She said flashing her id. The bartender got her drink and in one go, Nessie gulped it down and ordered another. Urban found her on the third.

"Princess, I have to stop you." He took her beer away.

Nessie snatched it back. "That is mine and I will stop when I decide to."

Urban turned with a scowl and left. Try to take her drink. While wolf shifters couldn't get drunk completely, the alcohol had another effect. It made the air way swell. The more you drank, the tighter they would get. Drink enough and it would close up completely. Many wolf shifters died that way.

Kayla came bouncing up and moved Nessie's drink out of the way. "Come dance. This is boring."

Nessie was dragged to the dance floor with her friends. Naturally Leo did all of the dancing with her. But hey, Nessie was cool with that. Soon it turned bad. Pain began to build in her chest. It was growing. She needed to get home.

"Leo, I need to go. Tell Kayla I will message her later."

Leo nodded and Nessie mad her escape. After a few deep breathes of air, Nessie phased and headed into the woods. She didn't get far before it was too much for her. Her body phased on it's own. She collapsed to the ground gasping for breath. Her vision began to blur. She couldn't make out anything. Well except for the black figure that was now hovering over her. She drank too much. And now she was paying. But this figure?

Something grabbed her wrists and pinned them down. Nessie began to panic. The figure grabbed an object and opened it. Suddenly, he mouth was pried open and the figure tilted the open object over her head. Nessie struggled as best she could. But she still couldn't get any air. A cool liquid was poured down her throat. Almost instantly, relief came to her air way. The liquid stopped and air rushed into her lungs. Nessie coughed and her vision cleared.

The figure became a man. A handsome one at that. He was tan, lean, and buff. Muscles bulged everywhere. He was no where near Uncle Emmett's size, but just right. He had jet black hair, and loving yet fierce brown eyes. He was wearing only cut off shorts.

"Don't you know wolf shifters are not supposed to drink." He said in a deep husky voice.

Nessie coughed a little more before pointing to the container he had. "What is in that?"

He smiled. "It's my own mix. It negates the effect of alcohol."

Nessie could tell by the man's smell that he was a wolf shifter. But she had never seen this man before.

"What's your name?" She asked standing.

The man stood and looked at her smugly. "Wouldn't you like to know." He stood and a good 6' 9''. "What's yours?"

Nessie rolled her eyes. "Renesmee Carlie Cullen. But everyone calls me Nessie."

His raised an eyebrow. "Who are your parents?"

Nessie growled. If she told him, he would do one of two things. Try to get on her good side. Or run for fear of being hurt. "My Dad is Edward Cullen. My Mom is Bella Cullen."

"Ah, so your the Princess I have heard about." He looked her over. Nessie growled at him. "Not much to look at are ya?"

Nessie was shocked. She knew she wasn't as beautiful as Aunt Rosalie or Aunt Alice. Or even Grandma Esme. But she wasn't ugly. At least she didn't think she was.

The man laughed. "Well Princess, try not to drink so much." He turned to walk away.

"Wait!" The man stopped and looked over his shoulder at her. "Call me Nessie not Princess. And you still haven't told me your name."

He just winked at her. "Good-bye Princess." And he just walked away.

Nessie roared in frustration. She had to get home so there was no way she could go after him. Nessie needed to get home. She phased and headed toward home. She stopped short when she got to her window. Shawn was standing there.

"Nessie, you are supposed to be in your room." He smiled and hugged her.

"I know but I came back this time didn't I?" She smiled back.

"Alright. I will give you a boost up. Your dad has been by three times to talk to you. He thought for sure you would run off. But when I showed him you were still sleeping in your bed, he didn't come back."

"Your the best." Nessie climbed up into her room. After pushing the pillows in the middle of my bed out of the way, I climbed in and sighed. I tried hard to go to sleep, but my mind kept going back to that guy.

* * *

**Well what do we think so far? Is this guy Jacob? Or is he not? Will Nessie ever find out? Will I ever get a cookie? All important questions. Review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Woop... Not Mine! Twilight Is Hers.**

"Throw the ball!"

Nessie pulled hr arms back and let the ball fly to her Uncle Emmett. He caught it and dodged wolves left and right. He ran all the way to the other end of the field.

"Touchdown!" He yelled as he threw the ball down. "We win suckers!"

Wolves groaned. Bella came over to Nessie. "You've got your Dad's arm." She patted Nessie's back.

Edward came up behind Bella. "Yes Nessie, but you have your Mother's beauty." He kissed Bella.

"So I have heard." Bella replied with a laugh.

Nessie rolled her eyes and headed into the woods. Lately she had been going for so many walks. She wasn't sure why. Maybe because of all the activity going on around the compound. A sound came from her right. She turned to see her approaching stallion.

"Attila!" She greeted her horse. He tossed his main and nudged her with his nose. "Oh I love you boy." She kissed the horses nose. "Now get on back home." She pushed the big beast. Attila turned and trotted back toward home.

Nessie continued on toward the river. She started thinking about the guy. He was frustrating to her. All she wanted to know was his name but he wouldn't give her that. At least where he was from. But nothing. For the past week she searched all over the compound looking for him. Or at least someone who knew him. But still nothing. That made her angry.

The ground disappeared from beneath Nessie's feet. She toppled down the rocky hill down to the river. Not paying attention to where she was going, she managed to fall. Pain radiated from her ankle.

_Oh boy. How bad is my ankle?_ She touched her ankle gently and gasped at the pain. _Yep, it's broken. Great. _Nessie had to get home. She patted her short pockets and groaned. No phone. _I must have left it on the bench next to the field._

Well someone would com after her eventually. Right?

A deep chuckle made her jump. "Princess?"

Nessie turned to see the guy from a week ago. He was wearing a tight white shirt and a pair of dark shorts, and a very sexy smile.

"What are you doing out here alone Princess?" He asked in a laughing voice. "Shouldn't you have your guards with you?"

"I don't like having my guards following me everywhere. They are a real pain in my butt." She tossed her hair back. "I was just out here trying to masked my scent in the dirt. Obviously it didn't work like I wanted it to." She said sarcastically.

He snorted. "Weird, usually princess love having their guards surrounding them."

"I am not that kind of girl. I like being on my own sometimes you know." She huffed. "I just tripped and fell. I think my ankle is hurt." Maybe she could get him to help. "Could you go get my parents for me?"

He smiled evily and shook his head.

"What? Why not?"

He just kept grinning.

"Look I need help. My phone is back at the compound. Stop being a butt and help me please."

The man just laughed darkly. "I think not Princess." He turned and began to walk off.

"Hey come back here!" She yelled after him.

Silence greeted her. Nessie fell back onto the ground. Of all the people that could have found her, it had to be him._ When I find out who he is, I am gonna... I don't know but it will be bad._

A noise caught her attention. She sat up to see what it was. It was a white truck. It was backing up next to her. When it stopped, the man climbed out. He opened the back door on his extended cab truck and came over to her.

"Alright Princess, hold tight." He grabbed hold of her and hoisted her up.

"What are you doing?" She asked him.

"You needed help. I am helping you." He moved her gently into the back of his truck.

Nessie smiled. At least he was helping her. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all. "Thanks. You can take me on home. My home is a few miles that way." She pointed toward the north.

The man said nothing. He just closed the door and got in. However, instead of going straight, he turned around and started driving south. She began to think that he would just catch the road and follow the trail back to the compound. After 20 minutes, no road. No trail.

"Hey the compound is the other way. Don't take me to the hospital." They couldn't help her.

"Oh don't you worry Princess, I'm not taking you to the hospital."

_That is good. Except..._ "Then where are you taking me then?" Panic began to rise. _This man is crazy!_

He laughed. "You wanted help, so I am going to help you. Now relax Princess, we are almost there."

Nessie looked around outside at the passing trees. She had no idea where she was anymore. An hour later they pulled up to a small house.

The man stopped the truck and turned it off. After getting out, he opened her door and gently pulled her out. "Here we are."

"Where is her exactly?"

He grinned at her. "My house Princess."

_Yep, he is definitely crazy. _"When I call my parents, you're going to be in so much trouble." Nessie was going to enjoy him getting into trouble.

"And how will you do that?" He chuckled. "You don't have a phone."

_Crap! _Nessie growled.

The man open the door to the house and carried her up the stairs. He gently put her on the king sized bed. "There. Comfy?"

While she would love to yell at him, she was surprisingly comfortable. "Yes."

He reached over her and lifted up a controller. Nessie jumped as the wall opened to reveal a huge flat screen TV. He turned it on and vanished out the room door. 15 minutes later, he returned with a plate of 3 sandwiches and a drink.

"Here. I have some running I must do. I won't be back for a long while. Here are sandwiches, drink, and some pain pills."

"So your just leaving me here?"

"Yep." He stood. Right before he walked out the door of the bedroom, the man stopped. "Oh, and before you try to find a phone." He shook a cell phone over his shoulder. "I have the only cell phone." And he left.

_Well there went that plan. _Nessie thought with a huff.

With no other choice, Nessie took the medicine, ate, and fell asleep.

* * *

**How is it so far?** REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

**It belongs to SM!**

"Who is she?" A sound made it's way into Nessie's head.

Naturally Nessie groaned. _I was sleeping so well. _

"Dude, you woke her up." Another voice joined.

The sound of flesh hitting flesh. "OWWW!"

Nessie sighed. _I'm obviously not getting any more sleep. _Her stomach growled and rolled. _Man I am hungry. _Despite her hunger, Nessie's ankle throbbed. She opened her eyes to see two men standing over her. Both had brown hair but one was taller than the other.

"Do you thinks she sees us?"

The taller smacked the shorter one. "Idiot! Her eyes are open. Of course she sees us."

Nessie rolled her eyes. "Okay. Who are you guys and why are you here?"

The tall one snorted. "Why don't you tell me why your in Jacob's house. And his bed. He has never brought women home before."

_Jacob? _"I don't honestly know why I am here." _Is that man's name Jacob?_

"Well your in his bed beautiful." The shorter one winked at her.

_Oh no. I don't need anymore suitors. _She sat up. Her ankle shot pain up her leg. She tried to stop, the whimper still came out.

The taller man looked at her closely. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Nessie wasn't going to let these guys know she was hurt. _Can't let the know I have a weakness._

Before the taller one could say anything, the shorter one butted in. "I am Ian. And this is Kal."

_Kal? _I tried to hide my laugh.

The tall one growled. The shorter one leaned closer to her. "It's short for Kaldon."

Kal shoved the Ian. "Shut up." He turned to Nessie. "Who are you?!"

Nessie shifted and winced at the pain in her ankle. Kal noticed. He lifted an eyebrow in question.

Nessie ignored it. "I am Renesmee Cullen."

Ian gasped while Kal took a step back. "Your Renesmee Cullen? Princess of the Tribe of the Moon?" Kal asked.

"Yes."

Kal and Ian shared a look. Nessie's stomach growled again.

Ian smiled. "Your hungry? Me too! TACOS!"

Ian rushed out of the of the room. Kal motioned for her to follow. Nessie threw the covers back and whimpered again at the pain that shot up her leg. Kel rushed to her side. He looked closely at her ankle. It was bruised and a series of black and blue colors. _It's not healing._

"Why didn't you tell me you were hurt?" He looked at her ankle closer. "It's hurt pretty bad."

Kal sighed. He lifted her up gently. "We will move you to the couch down stairs."

As Kal carried her down to the couch, Nessie could smell the meat cooking in the kitchen. Kal gently put her down on the couch. He gently put a pillow under her ankle.

"You just relax here Princess. I'm going to help Ian with lunch." Kal disappeared into the kitchen.

It wasn't long before the two came out with three plates of tacos. Ian handed one to Nessie and sat on the floor next to an arm chair that Kal was sitting in. They were silent for a good portion of the meal. But it was Ian that broke the silence.

"So what do we do with her?" Ian asked Kal.

_Do with me? What do they mean by that? _Kal must have seen Nessie's confused look because he quickly spoke up. "There is a reward for anyone who finds you. Your parents wasted no time in setting out to find you. It's a million dollars. Needless to say, everyone who knows about it is out looking for you."

"So are we going to turn her in Kal? I can do a lot with half a million dollars." Ian smiled at her.

Nessie jumped as a familiar voice sounded off behind her. "No one is turning her in."

The man that helped her came around to the front of the couch. He dropped the bag he had next to the couch and looked at Nessie.

Ian stood. "But Jacob. Think about it. We can do so much with that money. We will split it with you."

Nessie snapped her head at the man. "So your name is Jacob." She laughed. "I knew a Jacob when I was two. He's dead now." Jacob Black had sacrificed himself to protect his mate Leah from a enraged bear shifter. Leah followed him a year later.

"That's funny. Jacob's old man died about twenty-two years ago." Ian scratched his head. "I think that's right."

"I'm so sorry. How did he pass?" _22 years ago? Odd._

Ian smiled. "He died via bear shifter. Protecting his mate. He killed the bear, but died of blood loss." Ian looked at his feet. "His mate died later."

It didn't take Nessie long to put two and two together. She looked up at Jacob. "Was your dad's name Jacob Black?" She looked up at Jacob.

Jacob just growled. "Yes. I am Jacob Black Junior." He looked Nessie in the face. "But do not mention him again. I hated him then and I still do." He glanced down at her ankle. He frowned. "It isn't healing." He stood and motioned to the others. "Out."

Ian and Kal wasted no time getting out. Jacob knelt down next to her. "Why isn't your ankle healing?"

Nessie ignored him. "So if Jacob and Leah were your parents, then why don't you live at the compound?"

"Your dodging my question." He snapped.

"And your dodging mine." Nessie crossed her arms over her chest.

Jacob sighed. "Alright Princess. I will make you a deal. If I answer you, then you will answer mine."

Nessie nodded. Jacob sat with his back against the couch. "Jacob Sr. was my dad. But Leah was not my mother. My mothers name was Lydia. Jacob Sr. fell in love with her and had me. But when I was five, Jacob Sr. imprinted on Leah. He just left me and my mother. Mother mourned for three years as I tried to provide for us. But I was so young. My mother committed suicide and I was left alone. All because Jacob Sr. didn't keep it in his pants."

_The Jacob I knew was so kind. Why would he do something like this?_

"Two days later, my dad and some pack mates came and found me. He wanted me to come to the compound with him. To be Leah's child. I refused and vanished. I became a lone wolf. And I will stay that way." He sighed. "Now it is your turn."

Nessie gulped.

"Okay one, stop calling me Princess. Second, I have a little bit of vampire in me."

Jacob's brow scrunched up in confusion.

"What with my dad being a vampire, I have vampire in me. The only prominent trait is that fact that I need blood to live and heal."

Jacob scratched his head. "So you need blood for your ankle to heal?"

"Yes." Nessie replied.

"Do you drink from people?"

"No. Not directly. The wolves at the compound donate blood for me and my dad to drink."

Jacob seemed lost in thought for a moment. Then he stood up again and moved behind Nessie. He presented her with his wrist. "Drink up Princess."

* * *

**Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer... you know**

"Excuse me?" Nessie turned her head to look at him.

Putting his hand on top of her head, Jacob moved her head back to facing his wrist. "You heard me Princess. Drink. Up."

Nessie glared at his wrist. "What part of 'I don't drink from the vein' did you not understand?"

"Look Princess, your ankle needs to heal and I am not going to cut myself to pour my blood in a cup. So drink." He pushed his wrist up to her face.

Nessie didn't like the idea, but Jacob was right. She needed to heal to get out of here. If she took enough just this once then her ankle should heal enough for her to get out the front door. Then all she had to do was call for Attila. Nessie sighed and took hold of his wrist. As gently as she could, she bit into his wrist.

Jacob gasped and then groaned as she began to gently pull the blood from his wrist. It flowed over her tongue, warm and thick. After a few pulls, Nessie could feel the muscles and tendons in her ankle coming together again. She released her bite and licked her lips clean.

"Wow, I actually thought that would hurt." He mumbled. He came around her side. "Well it looks like its already started to heal. The color is changing."

It would continue to heal too. If the bone wasn't set soon, it would heal wrong. Then it would have to be re-broken in order to heal properly. She needed to get out of here.

"Um, Jacob. You should probably go get that wrapped up." She pointed to his wrist.

"Yeah." He turned and took the stairs two at a time. She knew Jacob would hear it. But so would Attila.

Sure enough, a window above her opened and Jacob's head popped out. "Princess, what are you doing out there? You should be resting."

Nessie watched the forest. Jacob disappeared back into the house. Nessie began to limp away as fast as she could. _I have to get my ankle set. _

Jacob burst out the door and came stomping toward her. He had almost reached her when a thundering roar caught his attention. Attila burst out of the woods and stormed toward Jacob. Before Jacob could move, Attila slammed into him. He went flying. Attila galloped toward Nessie. He didn't slow as he ran up to her. As soon as she could reach, Nessie swung onto Attila as he ran.

Nessie watched behind them. Jacob could be following. But he wasn't. Never did Nessie see the white truck or a wolf of any kind. She sighed. At least she didn't have to worry. She would make it home in time.

**Snap!**

_Oh no!_ She thought. _It's snapped back together._ She groaned. This was not good.

Nessie gasped as Carlisle took hold of her ankle. Her Dad had her hand and Shawn had the other. They were holding her arms down. Esme was holding her other leg down.

"One twist and we are done." Carlisle told her with a sad smile.

Edward patted her head. "Hold on baby girl. It will be over soon ." Between Him and Bella, Edward was the most worried. No matter how many times he tried to get her to talk about where she has been, Nessie would change the subject or ignore it.

Nessie screamed out in pain as Carlisle twisted her ankle and it broke. He quickly set it and him along with Esme and Shawn left the room. As they left, Bella came in with a cup in hand.

"Here you go darling." She gave Nessie the cup.

Nessie drank the blood. It hit her stomach like a rock. Something was wrong. But Nessie didn't pay her stomach any mind. Instead, she gave her Mom her cup. Bella quickly replaced the cup with a bottle of Coke. It was cold and refreshing as it followed the blood down.

"It should set soon now that she has the blood in her system." Edward patted Nessie's head.

"Good. We need to get her up on her feet quickly. Attila is freaking out." Bella laughed sadly.

A crash came from down stairs. It cause Nessie to jump. "What was that?" She asked her Mom.

Bella laughed louder. "That would be Attila. I don't know how, but that horse somehow managed to get himself into your living room."

Nessie sighed. "Oh no." She held up her arms. "Dad, think you can help me get down stairs?"

Edward helped her limp down stairs. Sure enough, there was a giant black horse in her living room. Attila spotted her and moved over to her. She let go of her Dad to lean up against Attila.

"Hey boy. How in the world did you get in here?"

Attila whinnied. _Great horse speak_. Nessie thought. She was about to say something but the groan that came from her stomach turned painful. When she opened her mouth, it was to throw up the blood she had just drank. Her parents looked at her in shocked horror.

"That has never happen before. Except for that time it was poisoned." Edward looked over to his mate.

Bella shook her head. "No. I had Emmett taste it before I brought it to her. It was completely safe."

"Then what could have cause you to get sick baby girl?"

Nessie felt faint. Sensing her need, Attila backed away taking her with him. He bent his legs to lay down. Nessie went down with him. Attila positioned himself so that she was leaning up against him.

"Renesmee, no more putting it off. What happened after the game?" Edward asked.

Nessie knew he was right. She needed to tell them. But she couldn't tell her Dad that she went out against his orders, got drunk, ran, and ran into a guy cause she couldn't breath and he saved her.

"Okay, so after the game I went into the woods for a walk."

"With your guards?" Edward scowled at his daughter.

Nessie shook her head. Edward growled but let her continue. "Anyway, I tripped and fell. The fall hurt my ankle. Then this guy found me and helped me. He took me back to his house. The next morning he checked my ankle and noticed it wasn't healing. So he asked me why."

"He knew you are a shifter?" Bella asked.

Nessie nodded.

"Was he a shifter."

Again she nodded.

"What kind? What was his name?" Edward jumped in.

Nessie said nothing. Edward growled again, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Keep going."

"So I told him that I needed blood to heal. Then he gave me his blood and I was able to call Attila." _They don't need to know all the details. _

But Edward being Edward, he asked the one thing she didn't want him to ask.

"How did he give you the blood?"

Nessie again remained quiet.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, how did that man give you his blood?!"

Nessie looked down. "From his wrist." She whispered.

Edward roared so loud that the house shook. Bella instantly moved to her husband. "Edward calm down. Let's just go talk to Carlisle. Maybe he can figure it out."

Bella managed to pull Edward out of the house. Nessie sighed quietly. She closed her eyes and relaxed into Attila's side. Closing her eyes, she wondered if she just got Jacob in trouble.

* * *

**Should i continue? Let me know!**


End file.
